The Underground
by Ryoko-onee
Summary: Mitsukake took a quick side-glance at Chichiri, before going to kneel beside Chiriko. “ How may I be of service Godfather?”


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fushigi Yugi. Don't sue. It's just plain mean.

**Author Notes**: **_Alright, you need to read this_**. This story is when the seishi are reincarnated. It's kind of AU right now. The seishi have their memories and so does the Seiryuu. I warn you again. This is kind of an AU fic, because they are going to be out of character. Not the silly kind, but the serious kind. Oh yeah. Miaka has no brother or brother's friend in this story. Well, she does have a brother. Just not who you think it is. All right, read on!

The Underground 

    Chiriko frowned. It was taking Tasuki and Kouji too long to get back. Those two still hadn't learned to separate private time and job time. All he asked them to do was blow up the Gomatai building, and then make sure there were no survivors. Gomatai had sided with Seiryuu when he had kindly offered them a place with Suzaku.

   In case you're wondering what's going on, I'll tell you. Suzaku and Seiryuu were the major rival gangs in Tokyo. There were of course others, but none as dangerous as these two. Chiriko is currently pissed at the fact that Gomatai decided to co-exist with Seiryuu. How dare anyone refuse him? He might have been weak in Konan, but here, he was king.

   Chiriko scowled. He reached over and pressed the call button on his intercom. A few moments later, his secretary answered. 

" Yes Boss?"

 " Come here immediately Kourin."

 "Yes Boss."

   Kourin smiled as she went to meet Chiriko. She couldn't help but adore that 14 year old. Nuriko, her big brother, introduced them when she was twelve. That was two years ago. Now they were a couple, though Chiriko wouldn't admit it. She was also a secretary for one of the most notorious gangs in Tokyo. Kourin giggled. It couldn't be any better than this. Kourin hurriedly entered Chiriko's office and stood before him.

   Chiriko looked up as soon as he heard her enter. 

" What took you so long?"

  Kourin answered. " I'm sorry sir. I was thinking and forgot the time."

 " See that it doesn't happen again." Kourin nodded.

 " Tell me Kourin, have you seen Tasuki and Kouji?" 

" Yes sir. They came in about an hour ago." Chiriko's scowl grew darker.

 " I'll have to reprimand them for that."

    He looked at Kourin longingly. She was Nuriko's look alike. After they killed that fool of a brother, Rokou, they took Kourin as a hostage. He had noticed her beauty and had Nuriko bring her to him. From then on, she was his. Anyone who touched her would die a painful death. Kourin's face was flawless. Her long hair was put into a beautiful bun with a few wisps of loose hair here and there. She was truly stunning.

  " Come here."

    Kourin quickly complied. She sat half in his lap. One leg was left dangling on his side, and both arms were wrapped around him trustingly. She looked at him shyly from underneath her long bangs. On impulse she leaned forward as Chiriko came to claim her lips. He kissed her softly, probing her mouth with his tongue. With his hand on the way up her shirt, he became quite pissed off as an intruding Chichiri interrupted him. 

 " Boss, I completed my assignment. There-." 

   Chichiri cut himself off, realizing what he had just done. Kourin was slowly getting off of Chiriko's lap as his anger started to show. 

  " How dare you interrupt me," he seethed. " Do I look like some whore whom you can barge in on at any time?" 

  " No Boss. Never."

 " You don't act like it," he accused. The former monk trembled in his wake. 

" Get out of my sight you worthless piece of crap."

 Chichiri turned to go, but was stopped by a voice. 

" Oh, and Chichiri."

    Chichiri turned around to respond, which was a mistake. He screamed in pain as a knife pierced his eye.  He dropped to the floor. His eye was bleeding profusely. It hurt. Suzaku it hurt so much. He knelt on the floor sobbing, but waiting for Chiriko to finish his sentence. 

   " Next time, remember to knock." " Y-yes Boss," he choked out, before falling unconscious from the pain. 

   Chiriko looked at his body with distaste, before reaching over to his intercom. 

" Mitsukake. Come now."

    He then turned to Kourin.

 " Go finish your work. We'll finish this later."

    Giving her one last kiss, he let her go. Kourin opened the door to find Mitsukake standing outside. He was wearing his usual gold and white bandanna, with his white muscle shirt and gold pants. He stepped aside while uttering his greeting to her as she walked by.

   Mitsukake knocked on the now closed door, and waited for permission to enter.

   " Come in Mitsukake."

    Mitsukake walked in and closed the door behind him. He took a quick side-glance at Chichiri, before going to kneel beside Chiriko. 

" How may I be of service Godfather?"

 " Ah, Mitsukake. I need you to bring Tasuki and Kouji to me."

 " Yes Godfather, is that all," he murmured.

 " Clean up Chichiri for me too. The fool forgot his manners, and I made it so that he won't forget anytime soon around me."

    Mitsukake got up and kicked Chichiri lightly in the ribs to turn him over. His eye was bloody and had a rather big gash beside it. Mitsukake leaned over him to use his healing power. Suzaku had deemed him fit to keep his powers, as well as Chiriko, Nuriko, and Hotohori. When Mitsukake finished, Chichiri's face now held a large scar on it, much like its past scarring. There was no longer any blood, and Chichiri would still have his sight.

   Chiriko walked over and patted his head. 

" Good job Mitsukake. Take him to his quarters and then fetch Kouji and Tasuki. After that, you may return to Shoka for the rest of the day."

 " Thank you Godfather. You honor me with your words." 

   As Mitsukake got up to leave, Chiriko called out for him to stop. 

" Wait."

    He then made a low whistle.

 " Come here Tama."

 The well hidden Tama-neko climbed out of Mitsukake's pocket and landed in front of Chiriko. 

 " You may go now." 

" Of course Godfather." 

   Mitsukake carried Chichiri out of the room, and closed the door. 

   Chiriko watched them, while idly stroking Tama. 

" How should we punish those bandits Tama? Kouji and Tasuki know better then to go to bed without checking with me. We'll see how aroused they are when I'm done with them." 

   Chiriko laughed sinisterly. I'll teach them personally. A quiet mew was the only response he received from the young cat, just turning one. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Owari 

My first AU fic. How do you like it so far?  Later on I plan to add some lemons, so look out. This story doesn't focus on Chiriko. As I go on, I'll get to the Seiryuu, and other seishi. Understand that Chiriko is the boss here, so it would be seen from his point of view. Nuriko's my favorite, so of course we'll get to him. Read and review please.

**Facts:**

**Chiriko is 14 and the boss.**

**Chichiri is 21 and Chiriko's bodyguard.**

**Mitsukake is 22 and Chiriko's bodyguard.**

**Kourin is 14 and is the secretary and Chiriko's girlfriend. She's also Nuriko's sister.**

**Tasuki is 19 and is the bombing expert.**

**Kouji is 19 and is an explosives expert. He is Tasuki's work and bed partner.**

**Tama-neko is 1 and is Chiriko's cat. Mitsukake often takes care of him though.**

**Shoka is 22 and doesn't know about Mitsukake being in the Suzaku gang.**

This is all you need to know for now.  

Bye!

Ja ne!

Thanx for reading and reviewing. Right? 0o

Arigato! (I think I spelled it right)

Hehehehehe

Seeya no da!


End file.
